The Pain of Caring
by silentmusic16
Summary: The perfect day goes perfectly wrong. Rated M for violence, blood, and sexual themes. Completed.


My first one shot. This one just came to me at one in the morning! lol read on!

* * *

The pain of caring

* * *

Roxas sat on the beach with everyone one he cared about, Namine, Sora, Kairi, and Axel. They were all sitting in a circle, just talking and being together for the first time when there was no need for fighting. Kairi and Sora were holding hands and sitting across from Namine, who was leaning her head on Roxas. Axel was next to Roxas, conversing with his old friend and laughing. Waves lapped the shore, creating the atmosphere of pure relaxation between the friends.

The wind was blowing eastwardly and everyone's insane hair as moving with it. The sun was setting; an orange glow was surrounding the group. Roxas was feeling peaceful for the first time in his life and he was enjoying it. Palm trees were gently swaying around the group on Destiny Island and their shadows danced around the sand. But something disturbed Roxas. A feeling was passing though his body and it wasn't a good one. He got up, sorry to move Namine from her comfortable position.

"Where are you going Roxas?" Namine asked the boy.

"Just over there." He pointed to where the water hit the sand. "I just have a funny feeling, that's all. I'll be back soon,"

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you to come back." Namine said with a smile.

Roxas walked over to the shoreline, looking at the endless stretch of water around the tiny, insignificant islands. The water rose and fell, waves crashing at his feet. Suddenly, a dark mist formed over a small part of the ocean, shocking Roxas. It moved at a surprisingly quick speed and was heading straight for Roxas. He braced himself, knowing to never doubt the power of darkness. As it hit him, a vision popped into his head. The face of Xemnas appeared and was warning Roxas.

"Roxas," the vision taunted, "You can't have what you have forever"

Roxas' mind jumped to Axel, Kairi, Sora, and Namine. "What do you mean?" He asked the vision in his mind, scared that something would happen to those wonderful people.

"I'd rather show you." Xemnas smiled a wicked smile, and a new scene rushed through Roxas head.

The scene was horrible. It appeared to be Vexen's lab. But it wasn't its normal, scientific self. It was dark in the room, only low lights were on, but these allowed Roxas to see the disgusting things lying on the floor around him. Body parts were just thrown on the floor, fresh blood still leaking from newly severed veins. Roxas was scared to look around but he did involuntarily. First, to his right, he saw his best friend Axel, who had no arms, being filled with a strange sizzling liquid. Roxas turned again and saw Kairi missing a leg and being raped by Riku. It seemed as though Riku gave into the darkness, and his reward was the sickening act he was performing. He backed up and knocked into Larxene, who happened to be casually throwing her kunai into Sora's chained up body. The chains were hanging from a wall, and in direct light. When Roxas took a closer look at Sora, he saw he was impaled through the chest with his own keyblade, and he had Larxene's kunai in his eyes. A puddle of blood was under him. Roxas almost threw up from the sight, so he turned away…in the direction of what was happening to him. He was chained to a chair, with his eyes being held open in. The real Roxas, not the vision one, turned a little to see Namine chained in a chair, her body shaking violently in pain, her restrained hands trying to reach for the hands belonging to vision Roxas, while Vexen picked through her brain. Vexen poked it with a scalpel and Namine cried out in pain, while the sadistic Vexen did it again and again, deeper each time until he was actually stabbing her brain. He laughed with each stab his eyes crazed while Namine's went lifeless.

Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs, dispelling the vision. But it crept back once more, Xemnas' face in the center once again.

"Soon." Was all he said, promising that those despicable acts would be done.

Shaking with terror, Roxas walked back to the circle. He sat down but couldn't relax anymore. Each time he looked at one of his friends, their deaths would blink through his mind. He was going to go crazy! He battled with himself internally, until he finally reached a decision. He wouldn't let the Organization take the lives of the people surrounding him. He would kill them himself, quickly and painlessly so that they wouldn't have to go through the inevitable torture. No matter how much he wanted to think they could fight back and win, he knew it was just wishful thinking. He had been in the Organization and knew what they were capable of.

Roxas stood up and called out his two keyblades. They appeared in a flash of light.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Sora asked as he walked over to Roxas. With a pang of guilt in his heart, Roxas used both of his keyblades to kill Sora in one quick stab. Sora fell, blood squirting out of his body like a fountain. The other three people looked at Roxas, too shocked to move or speak. Roxas, with his amazing speed, disappeared and reappeared behind Kairi. He chopped off her head in one swing of his keyblade, the shocked expression still on her face and her red hair becoming redder with the pooling blood.

Axel recovered from his shock and stood up, drawing his two chakram out. He rushed at Roxas and started trying to pin him to ask why he killed Sora and Kairi. But just as quickly as Axel attacked, Roxas ran and jumped over Axel and faced his back, where he thrust his blades. Axel dropped to the ground and erupted in flames.

Now Roxas had to do the hardest thing imaginable, he had to kill his love. Slowly he walked over to Namine. She was shaking on the ground and tears were running down her pretty face. Roxas lifted her up to stand and hugged her. He pulled away and passionately kissed her, their tongues dancing. But he pulled away, not wanting to make this harder than what it had to be. He took his Oblivion and aimed it at his own heart, while he pointed Oathkeeper at Namine's. "I love you." Was all he said to the crying confused girl. Her light blue eyes shined with tears.

Roxas committed the last act and killed both of them at the same time. They died instantly, no pain coursing through them in their final moments. After they fell, their arms stretched out to eachother, not enough to touch before they died, but very close. Blood stained Namine's dress, and spread from there down her arm where it was met with Roxas' blood. When the two mixed, a heart was formed around their hands. Their spirits were doomed to fade into nothingness like all nobodies, but atleast they would be together.

An hour later, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus found the bodies. Selphie wept on Wakka's shoulder while Tidus just stared, wondering if they should move the bodies. Then he noticed the blood heart and just walked away, knowing that this was the victims fates. The other two followed him…

RXNRXNRXNRXN

Xemnas laughed, seeing through the dark mist that his plan the drive Roxas insane worked. He had cleared away all obstacles from his path. Xemnas smiled and turned to the now completed Kingdom Hearts. The hearts Roxas took were enough to finish it. Xemnas laughed again at the sight of the heart between Roxas and Namine, laughing at the thought of love…

* * *

Review please!!


End file.
